Acting Parental
by justanoutlaw
Summary: When Snow and David start bonding with Anna and Elsa, Emma becomes jealous, knowing she shouldn't be. Luckily Mama Snow and Daddy Charming won't let her feel that way for long.


I really loved the Frozen arc on OUAT. I loved Anna and Elsa's characters and wish we could see more of them! So, in this one shot, basically all of Arendelle ended up in Storybrooke and is happy. Well, everyone except Emma. Just some angst and Charming family fluff.

* * *

Emma was really happy at first that Elsa and Anna were settling down nicely in Storybrooke. Anna was now married to Kristoff, Elsa had joined David and Emma at the sheriff's station. The people of Arendelle seemed to be adjusting nicely as well.

Then the dust settled and Emma noticed that the queen and princess were spending a lot of time with her parents. She knew that Anna and Kristoff knew her father from a long time ago, some mission or another, so she expected a friendship there. But it seemed that Anna really connected with Snow. They were always baking together and playing with the baby, curing Anna's baby fever as apparently, Kristoff wanted to hold off on kids for the moment. When Emma entered the loft one afternoon, she found the two in the kitchen.

"Chocolate," Anna squealed. "I absolutely love chocolate."

"It's so much better than vanilla," Snow agreed, with a smile. It was so sweet to her how excited the red head got about certain things. She was thankful the girl had forgiven her for the things said during the curse. But of course, Anna understood it better than anyone. The only thing that had stuck was Snow calling her "Swiss Miss", this time as a term of endearment.

"What are you two making?" Emma asked.

"A cake," Snow replied. "Anna's never baked one before."

"Back in Arendelle, we had chefs for that stuff. But I love using all these appliances."

Twinge of jealousy number one for the day. Emma and Snow never baked together. It did have something to do with the fact that Emma was all things kitchen challenged. She just had no patience for making baked goods. The extent Snow ever allowed from her was letting her lick the spoon. Emma always rolled her eyes, but enjoyed it. It was something she never got to do as a child.

At that moment, Neal began fussing in his crib. The savior went to get him, but Anna hurried past her to lift the baby up, instantly getting him to quiet down.

Twinge of jealousy number two.

 _Stop. Neal loves everyone, it has zero to do with that._

"Hey baby bro," Emma said, walking over, trying to take him, but the baby began crying again, only to stop when she backed away.

 _Or not._

Anna giggled. "Guess he's just being particular today."

"I guess. I'm gonna go back out."

"Where are you headed?" Snow asked as she poured the batter into the pan.

"I think I left something at the station."

She walked back out before anyone could say anything else, walking back to her work. David's shift was almost over, so she figured they could grab coffee at Granny's. When she walked in, she didn't see him. After searching a bit, she could hear gunfire coming from the basement. Emma hurried down there, pulling out her own gun. The sight in front of her, only caused her to drop it.

Elsa and David were both wearing goggles, a target practice sheet hung a few feet away. A handgun was in Elsa's hands.

"What's going on here?" Emma asked, though it was completely obvious.

"I figured I'd teach Elsa how to shoot a gun, since we can't have her freezing perps," David teased.

Elsa chuckled. "I swear, it'd be effective. But this thing is pretty neat too. Your father is a very great teacher, Emma."

Emma plastered a fake smile on her face. "I know," she mumbled.

Jealousy twinge, three time's a charm.

She felt stupid, she felt three years old. She was jealous of these girls. David never taught her how to shoot a gun, she just learned when she became a bounty hunter. Snow had failed at teaching her how to bake. Even Neal had wanted Anna over her.

It was stupid, but she couldn't help it. They were her parents. It wasn't as if Elsa and Anna were their kids, they weren't trying to act like parents. And yet, in a way, they were. They were teaching them things, bonding. It did seem like the sisters were over the loft a lot, Kristoff too. Emma had to share her parents with Neal and everyone else, but that didn't seem to bring her jealousy. She didn't get why this did.

"Was there something you needed, Em?" David asked kindly.

"Well I was just going to see if you wanted to get some coffee at Granny's."

"Sure, let's go."

But just as they were about to go, a call came in about a possible emergency.

"Rain check?" David asked.

"Yeah, I can come with you," Emma replied.

"Actually, can I go?" Elsa asked. "I'm on duty and still learning."

"Well it could be dangerous," Emma started to say.

"Em, maybe it would be best for Elsa to go. If she's going to be alone for shifts, then she should learn."

Emma tried to hide the disappointment on her face. "Alright."

"See you at home, kid."

* * *

That night seemed to be no different. Anna had stayed to help Snow fix dinner and David returned home with Elsa, Robin taking over for them both. Henry was at Regina's and Kristoff was off at the ice cream parlor, which he had taken over after Ingrid's death. He said it was the closest he'd get to working with ice in the town.

"This is so delicious, Snow," David praised his wife as he ate.

"Thank you, but Anna made most of it, I mostly supervised," Snow replied with a kind smile.

Anna blushed. "It was no trouble at all, you're a great teacher, your majesty."

"I've told you a million times, it's Snow. We're all royalty here."

Anna smiled. "Okay, Snow."

"Did you guys get the emergency handled?" Emma asked her dad, wanting to get over this gushing.

"Yes, Elsa actually did quite well. She'll still need help on a few missions, but she's a natural," David told her.

Elsa grinned. "Thank you, but I doubt I'll ever be as good as you or Emma, she is the savior after all."

"You both are so humble," Snow commented.

 _Yes, we should throw them a parade._

Emma knew she was being petty. The sisters really were just nice people, born and raised to be royalty. Even Elsa, while being hidden away, had learned how to rule. Rule number one was being humble, along with gracious.

 _They're like the perfect princess daughters they never had._

Emma knew that they were older than her, probably around the ages of her parents (though Anna probably fell a little younger) and had also been cursed. But age meant nothing, Emma was a grown woman and her parents still treated her like their kid.

"Emma are you alright?" Snow asked, breaking her from her thoughts. "You're not eating."

"I'm fine."

"Do you not like it?" Anna asked, looking a tad panicked.

"It's fine," Emma replied. She hadn't meant for her voice to come out harsh, but it did. Snow and David exchanged a Look. The savior sighed. "Sorry Anna, it is really good. I'm just not hungry, I guess."

"Well there is cake too, for dessert, if you'd prefer that," the princess offered.

"I'm good really." Emma stood up, pushing her chair in. "Thank you for dinner, I'm going to excuse myself though. I have some paperwork to get done."

Snow and David watched their daughter go up the stairs, instantly knowing what was going on. Lately, Emma had been acting testy around Anna and Elsa if her parents were present. The two had just been trying to be friendly to the girls, they knew they had lost their parents and had been through so much. The town wasn't always welcoming to newcomers, so they had just taken it upon themselves to make them feel at home.

"Did I do something wrong?" Anna questioned.

"No, no, Anna. I think Emma is just tired, long day," David lied. "Here Elsa, why don't we clear? Anna, Snow, you two can pick out a game."

"I'll teach you how to play Monopoly," Snow said to the red head.

David groaned. "You get way too competitive."

"At least I don't cheat."

Elsa and Anna shared an amused look. The Charming family got very funny over board games. "We can't wait to play," Elsa said.

* * *

Emma woke up the next morning, feeling like her throat was on fire. She pushed back the covers and padded down the stairs, where both of her parents were awake.

"Morning Princess," David said.

She rolled her green eyes. "Morning," she replied, though instantly regretting it, as her voice came out croaky.

"Emma, are you alright?" Snow asked, rushing over to feel her forehead. The blonde went to pull away, but her mother wouldn't budge. "You are warm. Back up to bed."

"No, I have to work," she protested.

"You are no working, young lady. Now go." Mary pointed her finger towards the stairs.

Emma gave her father a pleading look, but he shook his head. "Don't argue with your mother."

"I'm going to work," she informed them, stubbornly.

"As co-sheriff, I can say you're not. And I'm going to be calling out as well."

"What will your precious Elsa do without you," Emma mumbled without thinking. She thought she had said it quietly enough for them not to hear, but obviously, she hadn't because now both of her parents were staring at her curiously.

"Emma," David said, slowly. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Just that I'm sure both of you are busy with the princesses of Arendelle," she ignored the fact that Elsa was technically a queen. "I'm sure Mom has some new baking thing to teach Anna, too. I'm going to go get ready for work." The blonde turned on her heel and headed back upstairs.

David and Snow exchanged an amused look.

"She's jealous," the brunette whispered.

"I know. I feel like we should've seen this coming."

"I just don't get why, we spend time with other people, so does she."

"Ah, yes, but we're not off teaching them things. Think about it, she got really grumpy last night after Anna went on and on about what a great teacher you are," David pointed out.

Snow pondered this. "You know the other day, she came home and said something about you having a new partner in crime, but she said it jokingly, so I didn't think it'd bother her."

"Come on, let's go talk to her about this."

"And refuse to let her leave the loft, she's sick."

"That too."

Snow grabbed some throat medicine along with a thermometer and followed her husband up the stairs to Emma's room. Their daughter was sitting on her bed, going to put on her boots. David swiftly took them before sitting on her left, Mary taking the right.

"I was going to wear those," Emma scratchily told them.

"You're not leaving this loft, Emma, you're sick," Snow informed her. Before her daughter could protest, she held up a hand. "Now, I'm going to take your temperature and you'll take medicine…"

"Mom!" The savior's cheeks reddened. "I am not Neal's age; you don't need to do all this."

"You're my child Emma, no matter how old. Now stop interrupting," Snow's voice had taken on a motherly tone. "Now, we need to talk about what you said downstairs."

"No, we don't."

"Princess," David said, gently. "I know I've been spending a lot of time with Elsa, I just want to make sure she does the job right."

"I know, I know. Are we done now?"

"No," Snow replied. "Sweetie, every time we bake together, you look so bored and you normally end up hurting yourself. I don't want you getting hurt."

"'m not a baby, I could take care of myself," Emma mumbled.

"I know," Snow said with a smile. "But, you still are very accident prone. Maybe it comes with being the savior."

"All magic comes with a price," David teased.

"But there is still tons of stuff that we do with both of you," Snow continued. "I know lately we've been so busy, but it's our duty as king and queen to make sure our new residents feel at home. That's all we were doing."

"No one could ever replace our little girl," David added, kissing Emma's temple.

The blonde was quiet for a moment, feeling quite embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have gotten so jealous," Emma mumbled. "I'm used to sharing you guys."

"But we have been acting parental towards Elsa and Anna," Snow admitted. "And it's normal to feel a little jealousy."

"I am not jealous." Her parents gave her a Look. "Alright, so maybe a _little_."

David chuckled. "That's fine, you can be. But then it's up to us to show you that no matter how much stuff we teach them, we're still your parents."

"Well, yours and Neal's. You do have to share us with him," Snow added.

Emma smiled a little. "Guess I can live with that."

"Can you now?" David chuckled.

Emma rolled her eyes as her smile faded. "I'm sorry I've been acting so weird lately."

"It's alright. But Em?" Emma looked up at her mom. "Next time just talk to us. We're here for you, always. I know we haven't been in the past, but nothing could tear us apart again."

"I guess I'm still adjusting," the savior admitted.

"Well as I said back in the Enchanted Forest, get used to it."

The Charmings pulled her into their arms, pressing kisses to her cheeks.

"I love you guys," Emma whispered.

"We love you too," David replied, rubbing her back.

After a few minutes, Emma pulled away and started to stand up. Snow grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Um, work?"

"I told you, you're not going." She pulled back the sheets and covers. "Lay down."

"Mom," Emma whined.

"Emma like I just said, I will always be your mom, come on."

Emma sighed, but laid back. She allowed David to tuck her in, while Snow took her temperature. The two parents fussed over their daughter the entire day, while also taking care of Neal. And that little green monster in Emma's eye, seemed to fade away.

* * *

Short little thing that I wrote late at night, so probably wasn't the best. Regardless, hope you all enjoyed! Emma probably acted a little out of character here, but hey. I just like to play with them, haha. Reviews are always appreciated and prompts, accepted!


End file.
